


Midnight Tempest

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about vampires, as Rin finds out, is that they make incredible lovers. All you have to do is let them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Tempest

Rin walked into her apartment, her face one of relief.

"So how was your date?" asked the woman from the living room. Rin sighed, running her fingers through her mid-length hair.

"Kaede-chan, what are you doing here?" Rin asked in a mildly irritated voice.

Kaede stood and bounced over to the younger girl. "I knew you went on that date with Kohaku. I wanted to know how it went in person. You know he's had a thing for you since freshman orientation last year," the tall girl stated as if it were new information to Rin.

Rin smiled. "He was so sweet, Kaede-chan."

The long haired woman pursed her lips, roller her eyes. "But...?"

"But," Rin continued at the prodding, "I just don't think I like him that way!" She sat in ehr chair and slumped back.

"Rin! How can you not like him? He's sweet, he's smart, he's strong, he's cute;" that last part she grinned to herself, "everything you want in a guy! And he really likes you!" Kaede argued as she stood over her friend.

Rin banged her head against the plush chair.

"You should go home, Kaede. A storm is on it's way."

The older girl puffed her cheeks out and took her jacket from the hook near the door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... but tomorrow you're coming out with Souten-chan and I, and we're gonna talk about this!" she compromised.

"Uh-huh. Go home, Kaede-chan. I gotta take a shower."

Reluctantly, Kaede dropped the matter for the night. "Good night, Rin-chan," she allowed. "10:30 at Starbucks!"

"Got it."

"Later, Rin."

"Bye."

Kaede opened the door, locked the knob, and walked out.

Standing up, Rin stretched and walked into her shower, all the while not seeing the figure watching her from the distance.

Sesshoumaru stood on the roof of the adjacent building and smirked as the second woman left the apartment.

Not needing to sleep, the demon normally would wander the cities in silence, searching for prey on which to feed. When the weather turned, however, the need arose to find shelter.

When he entered a new city, his first priority was to find a shelter for emergencies. His preferred host was a sing female in a secluded house or apartment. Women are, in general, easier to coerce and, being a man himself, women made for easier companionship.

Tokyo was a common hunting ground for Sesshoumaru, and he had long ago plotted out many different safe houses, many that he'd used multiple times. He had decided on this apartment a month or so ago, when he'd come back to the city. She was new prey, and he'd watched her diligently off and on throughout the month. Innocent. Trusting. Sheltered. Deprived. In short, this girl, Nishimori Rin, was the perfect host. The kind you could train to welcom you every time it rained.

Sesshoumaru waited for the woman to reappear from the bathroom before leaping over to the modest, fourth story balcony and knocking on the sliding glass door.

Startled by the sudden noise, Rin jumped and spun around.

She was utterly surprised to find a man standing on her balcony.

'How the hell...?' she thought to herself as she moved tentatively toward the sliding door.

"Hello...?" Rin asked the man, the wind blowing his platinum silver hair into her face.

Sesshoumaru looked intently at the girl as she hid behind the door. "May I come in?" he asked.

Rin looked at him incredulously. "Who are you?" she questioned suspiciously, "And how did you get up here?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed, "My name is Sesshoumaru. Is it relevant how I came? I do not have the means for a hotel," he explained, "may I stay here during the storm?"

Without reason, Rin opened the door wider. "It is supposed to be a heavy storm, tonight. I suppose...on the couch..." she trailed off at the end as her heart jumped into her throat.

"I am indebted to you," Sesshoumaru bowed his head in gratitude, walking into the apartment as the girl stepped aside.

Hanging his heavy trench-coat on the hook near the door, the demon made himself at home.

"Cozy," he observed politely."

"A-arigatou..." Rin managed to choke out.

Nervously the girl wrung her hands as she watched the tall man walk her apartment. He didn't walk so much as float, his silver hair billowing behind him.

Instantly after her impulsive hospitality she regret her decision to let this tall stranger into her home. He could be a robber! Or a killer! Or worse, she gulped, a rapist! She reasoned though, if he wanted to kill her he could easily have broken the sliding glass of her balcony door. Or kill her now. Rin paled.

"Are you hungry, Sesshoumaru...-sama?" she asked politely, trying to play the host so as not to set off the mysterious, and probably dangerous, strange man in her apartment.

The man looked back, "Not at the moment, thank you." Rin nodded as he walked into her bedroom.

The girl blushed, shadowing him as he entered the room. "It's a bit messy. I'm sorry."

"It is your home. Do not apologize," he replied.

"Hai..."

The young woman sighed tensely, and picked a few things up off the floor. "Will you be sleeping in here, or...?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru answered indefinitely, staring at her, his face unreadable. "Do not fear me. You are as safe here has you have ever been." Still unconvinced, Rin nodded. She looked at the clock. Almost midnight.

"It's, um, it's getting late," she stated shakily, hoping the man would take the hint and leave her room.

Understandingly, Sesshoumaru allowed her her privacy. "Sleep." he said, almost as a command.

He left, but did not close the door. Still intimidated, Rin did not bother to shut it after him. Already in her pajamas after her shower, she merely turned off the light and climbed into bed.

Nervously she watched through the open door-way and saw as her inhuman guest flipped through various novels on her bookshelf.

In spite of the exhaustion, Rin managed to stay awake and carefully observe the man in her living room.

After a few hours of silent observation, she finally allowed her self to doze off. Sighing with fatigue, she closed her eyes..

"You have not slept since I left your room, woman. Do I intimidate you so much?" Sesshoumaru asked, despite his knowledge of the answer, appearing in her door-way.

Rin squeaked in surprise and sat up, holding her blankets up to her chin.

"A-ano, Sesshoumaru-sama. I just, that is, this is a new situation for me. I don't...know what to expect."

Sesshoumaru smiled slyly, "Perhaps you would like some company? Seeing me in the room may put your imagination at ease.

She blushed again. "If you wish..." she said as the demon sat down on her bed.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think that's-"

"Then don't think."

Rin stared at him, her heart beating thunderously in her ears as the man leaned in closely.

"Do you know what I am, Rin?" He asked, his breath hitting her face.

"How do you know-? Ah..." she considered his question, "um... what you are?"

Sesshoumaru pressed his face into her neck, pressing his canines into her flesh. He smirked as she gasped.

"I-"

"Hush..." he kissed her softly, moving his hand between her legs to brace himself above her. "If I had wanted to kill you, I'd have done it long ago. If I'd wanted to rape you, I would not have asked your permission inside. Everything I do is... consensual."

"Cons-" he cut her off as he pressed his mouth against hers.

Sesshoumaru moved her onto her back, his hand cupping her modest breast in his hand as he pushed his tongue through her parted lips.

Rin moaned quietly, allowing herself to be moved. Somehow she understood the logic behind the man's words. And somehow, she didn't want him to leave.

The vampire was pleased that this girl was so pliable. "If you want me to stop, Rin, simply say so."

Rin stayed silent as she moved her knees up on either side of the demon's leg. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"For being so jittery earlier, you certainly have no trouble being near me now."

She gulped and blushed, "Maybe I'm just tired," she mumbled, kicking off her blanket. "Maybe I'm just hot.

"Hm," he chuckled, kissing down her throat to her cleavage.

"Why are you-?" Rin asked breathlessly, arching her back as the demon's large hands slid up her stomach, pushing her cotton top up along with them.

Sesshoumaru looked up, his eyes glittering mischievously . Slowly the man removed his other hand from where it had been softly rubbing her lips through her short pajama pants. Without a word, the demon turned and left the room laying instead on the plush sofa in the living room.

"Shit..." the girl thought, her skin , Rin sat up,covering her now exposed chest with her arms.

Her mind went to Kohaku for the first time since her date. She had a new found sympathy for the boy- strung along and then dropped like last week's news.

She didn't know what drew her to this man, this stranger. She trusted that he didn't mean to harm her. He obviously wasn't interesting in her possessions. In fact, the only thing he did seem to have an interest in was her, herself. And he obviously wasn't going to rape her, or she wouldn't be sitting alone on her bed right now. This man, this... demon, managed to ignite in her the feelings that were missing on her date with Kohaku. Heat. Excitement. Fear. Intrigue. Maybe she was sick, or insane, to turn down a boy like Kohaku for some mysterious stranger that appeared randomly on her doorstep. So to speak.

The thunder distracted her from her dejected musings, the vibrations stimulating her hyper-sensitive clit.

Rin shivered, wrapping her arms tighter around herself, her breath coming in hard pants.

"Ano... Sesshoumaru-sama?" she called quietly, half wanting him to hear her, and half hoping that he didn't.

Sesshoumaru expected her resistance and was prepared to leave the room. Calmly he left and settled himself in her living room to once again finger through her books.

He knew she wouldn't last long, her breathing hard and her heartbeat erratic. The demon smirked when the intrusive thunder resulted in a significant spike in her arousal.

In preparation, he sat the book down. He wasn't really reading anyway.

"Ano... Sesshoumaru-sama?" he heard her call shyly. He smiled.

Standing, he smugly when back to stand in her door.

"Hai, Rin?"

Rin blushed and paused pursed her lips, regretting her desicion to call him back in.

"You didn't have to leave," she whispered, her eyes drawn to her feet on the bed in front of her.

"Do you wish for me to stay?" he asked. The woman pulled her knees to her chest, her look timidly inviting him into her bed.

Sesshoumaru smiled, climbing seductively between her feet, moving her knees apart to accommodate his muscular body.

Rin gasped, leaning back on her hands, no longer bothering with modesty. Sesshoumaru took her by the chin. "You desire me, Rin." he stated, the name rolling off his tongue like venom from the fang of a snake, his tone both mocking and seductive.

"I want... something," she confessed.

"Indeed."

In one fluid motion the vampire had her on her back her shorts torn off, leaving her completely nude before his eyes.

Rin was completely willing this time around, putting logic from her mind and deciding that her new-found lust was the product of some kind of supernatural seduction.

She received her [unexpected] lover as he leaned in to kiss her again, and this time, she kissed back.

Rin slid along his, and went further to explore his mouth. Sesshoumaru allowed the girl feel him, happily letting her pierce her tongue on his sharp canines.

The young woman pulled back. "Itai!" she exclaimed, her hand over her mouth in pain.

"Hush, woman," Sesshoumaru mumbled, pulling her hand away and reclaiming her mouth. Tenderly, almost, he licked and sucked on her wounded tongue, soothing the pain.

She moaned, relaxing back into his touch.

Boldly, Rin moved for his clothing. Sesshoumaru chuckled into her mouth, hlping her to remove his crisp, white, dress shirt.

Shrugging off his shirt, he moved his hands to remove the dark pants.

Rin gaped at the mans physique, unconsiously licking her lips.

"Do you like what you see, Rin?" he asked, somewhat playfully.

Rin blushed for a moment, then smiled as she pushed him onto his back, his long silver hair spread beneathhim like a halo.

'Ironic,' she thought as she climbed on top of him. Her petite frame looked disproportionate on his long one, but Sesshoumaru looked pleased nonetheless.

Grabbing her by the hips, Sesshoumaru positioned himself so that his shaft sat flush against her damp lips. Rin bit the pad of her thumb, her eye-lids fluttering shut.

"Oh..." she moaned, her heat sliding sensuously along his thickness.

With half lidded eyes, Sesshoumaru groaned and lifted the girl so that the head of his manhood slipped ever-so into her slit.

"Your move, girl," he said strenuously, beginning to lose his cool.

Rin placed her hands on his chest and leaned down, her lips brushing against his, her hair falling down around them. "Tell me you want me," she demanded.

The thought of Kohaku earlier prompted the need for her to know that she was chosen, not just settled upon, unlike her failed date.

Sesshoumaru lifted himself up on his elbows, kissing the soft skin below her ear before whispering as he rocked up into her; "I chose you for a reason, Rin." he said simply.

Allowing this to suffice, Rin lowered herself onto the demon's swollen manhood. The girl cried out in pleasurable discomfort as her tight canal adjusted to the immense size of the man inside her.

Sesshoumaru groaned as well, holding onto his control in order to keep himself from simply ravishing her.

After a moment, Rin began to move. Experimentally at first, she slid herself up and down until to movement became comfortable. Panting hard, she dug her short nails into her lover's feverish skin. She moved a bit slow, unsure of how to create the best sensation. Before she was able to find her own pace, she moaned loudly in ecstasy as Sesshoumaru bucked his hips to stimulate the process.

Frustrated, he released his grip on his will and allowed himself to dominate his woman.

"You move like a virgin," he panted in explanation as he pushed her onto her back and mounted her thin frame.

"So teach me," she retorted. She smiled when he snorted.

"Perhaps another time," he promised as he pushed himself completely inside her, his eyes fluttering shut. His tentativeness did not last for long as he soon found his rhythm and ran with it.

Rin was the epitome of sound as she was pounded into her firm mattress. Sesshoumaru was pleased at her noises and was resolved to make her drown out the pounding rain outside.

Leaning forward, his hips a blur of movement, the demon showed his true nature as he began sucking fervently on her neck. The erratic pulse of blood beneath his lips aroused him further.

Roughly he began kneading her small breasts, he B-cups heaving into his large hand. Making sure to keep a hold on her hips, his sharp claws breaking the skin, he began thrusting harder, sure he was hurting her by now.

If she was, she didn't indicate for him to stop. On the contrary, she screamed loudly, the thunder serving as a sound track to their tempestuous love-making. The force of the vampire's thrusts sent her over the edge, and her inner walls squeezed him within her.

Yelling out something between a moan and a growl, Sesshoumaru clamped down on the throat of his prey and came deep within her, draining her as he filled her up.

The bite sent the girl spiraling into another orgasm.

Slowly the world came back into focus for the woman. She felt as thought she had died and been brought back, the gentle sucking on her throat pulling her back down to Earth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around him. Smirking, the vampire pulled out of her, both from her neck and her tight, wetness. This simple action was enough to leave her gasping all over again.

Laying himself next to her, he pulled her back against his chest and whispered into her ear, "Sleep."

This time, Rin had no trouble following his order. The soft feel of his lips against her tender neck and the constant downpour of rain finally lulled her to sleep.

"All I'm saying is that this is college, Rin! Live a little! Take a chance! And give those chances to Kohaku!" Rin barely listened to her friend plead Kohaku's case, her mind wandering back to the previous night.

"Are you even listening to me, Rin?" Souten asked. Kaede rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah, sure," Rin answered automatically. "Hey, do you think there could be another storm tonight?" she asked, pointing out the ominous overcast.

The two girls gave up. "Uh... I don't know. Probably." Souten responded dejectedly as she sipped her latte.

Rin smiled. She wouldn't tell her friends, but she hoped it would rain again. 'Just in case' she thought, 'I'll leave my door unlocked.'


End file.
